The Life of Charles Crestsilver: The Surprising Truce
Welcome! Before you continue on reading this, be warned. This story has real, in-game characters with made up events. While some of what happens may be true, most will not. Now, without further ado, I give you... The Life of Charles Crestsilver. 'Protagonists' Main Protagonist: Charles Crestsilver Co. Main Protagonists: Ned Edgewalker and Captain Nick Side Protagonists: Lord Chancellor Andrew Maxmillius Phillip Norrington Mallace Jumbee Capt. Stone Brownbeard the Great Bill Plunderbones Lady Of The Seas 'Antagonists' Main Antogonists: Lord Johnathan Goldtimbers and Maxamillion Co. Main Antagonists: Lord Beckett and Lord Chancellor Andrew Maxmillius Phillip Norrington Mallace Side Antagonists: Brownbeard the Great Blackbeard Jolly Roger Davy Jones Chapter 1: The Plan "This gastly weather is putting us behind schedule," said Captain Silvers of the EITC's private fleet. The real hero behind this disguise ws Charles Crestsilver, master of plans and disguise. He'd played the part for months now just to be trusted into the EITC ranks and get free pass into the prisons. "Begad man," he said to one of the guards, "The food and weapon shipments must be made immediately if we are to keep our heads." The weather was that of the thickest fog, from which you could only see a few inches in front of you. Just as Charles had planned. He blew a shrill whistle in the air, which would normally signal changing crew shifts. But this time, it meant his and his trusty spies would hide in the fog and slit the guards throats one by one. When the last one was thrown overboard, Charles had his men hide as they approached the secret British prison of the Maison de Lunes. Chapter 2: The Arrival "Halt," said Maxamillion of the guards posted at the Maison de Lunes. "What is your business here?" Charles looked him straight in the eyes, and with a snooty, British persona he said, "Why, odd's fish sir, it's me. Captain Silvers, here with the weapons and supplies for the guards." "Well, put 'em in the basement and be on your way." Maximillion replied hastily, "We don't need that demmed Crestsilver fellow threatening the mission." Charles went on his way with his "crew" and carried the stuff towards the cells instead of the basement. He was then stopped by 2 guards, who walked towards him, bayonets ready. Chapter 3: The Rescue "Why my dear fellows," Charles or "Captain Silvers" explained to them, "I was told by Maxamillion himself that I was to take a ''left ''at the cross section. I'll just go back and..." With that he whirled out his hidden knife and slashed at one man while one of his men aimed down his pistol at the other. With that, Charles took the keys and went to rescue his friends and crew. Captain Nick, cousin and massive brute. Ned Edgewalker, best friend and man with a plan. Jumbee, supplier of all nessesary things, plus he's undead. Brownbeard the Great, most skilled fighter ever known. And Capt. Stone, cousin but direct go to for EITC matters. These 5 men were known as the Silver's Savvys, the most notorious crew of Anti-British men ever. They didn't have time for thanks because at that moment, Maxamillion appeared in the doorway. "Sorry about the harshness earlier it's just that..." he noticed the freed prisoners and the dead guards. "Men! Men! Captain Silvers has freed the prisoners! Arrest him at once! Captain Silvers, you are hearby relived from EITC duty, permanently!" Within seconds, guards blocked every escape route but the windows. But the base was on the top of a 80 foot cliff... with water at the bottom. Charles knew it was risky but he had no choice. His crew noticed what he was about to do and joined in. The 6 men ran towards the window. Chapter 4: The Escape Maxamillion watched as Charles Crestsilver and the Silver's Savvys jumped out of the window into the sea below. Maxamillion shouted to his men to get down to the shore, "Don't let him escape men!" Maxamillion grabbed one of Charles's spies by the neck and dragged him into one of the prisons. Nobody noticed this and kept swimming out to the Silver Crest, Charles's personal Light Frigate. "Cast off!" Charles shouted to his men and they were off, far from the nearest EITC. "Thank ye fer savin' our hides back thar," Captain Nick said to him as they sailed, "They were plannin' to hang us by sunrise." "No problem, now let's get down to business." Ned, Nick, and Charles gathered around a map in his quarters. It showed the strategic locations for a battle planned at Padres Del Fuego. "We attack here and deliver the final blow here. Any questions?" Charles said. "What if someone happens to find out about our plan?" Ned asked. "Trust me, Ned. That could never happen. Our men are highly trained and impossible to catch. No need to make any sort of plans." Back on deck, Jumbee was walking around while Capt. Stone took a nap. He'd been so bored that he'd been trying to name all the men that walked by. There was Brownbeard and the spies: Matthew, Jack, Henry, and... where was Christopher? He'd seen each of these men at least 5 times now but Christopher hasn't shown up once. He walked over to Brownbeard. "Have you seen Christopher anywhere?" "Nay," said Brownbeard, "Not since the prison break..." It hit them all at once. He must've been captured. They decided to run and tell Capt. Stone when they saw a note. In a fancy cursive, a note was written and placed on Christopher's hammock. It talked about how he couldn't handle the job and jumped overboard. This deeply concerned them and they decided to tell Charles. As they went into his quarters, they passed by and didn't notice an EITC spy taking off in one of the rowboats. He was writing a report to his boss, Lord Andrew Mallace. In a fancy cursive type of writing. Chapter 5: The Meeting "Sir!" The spy ran into the meeting, soaking wet, "My mission was a success. It turns out Charles Crestsilver was Captain Silvers in disguise. Him and his crew have been tricked into thinking the spy threw himself overboard." "That will be enough," Lord Mallace told him, "Your gold is in Vault #23, the key is under the staircase." The spy ran off to collect his gold. "Now Max," he told the now promoted member of the EITC, "What did you say you had for me?" "I have captured one of Charles's spies (Christopher) and he has told me about his plans," Maxamillion explained to Lord Mallace and Lord Goldtimbers at the meeting, "Charles plans to walk in as Captain Silvers and cause a distraction as his men, dressed as guards, discover Lord Beckett's chambers. They're going to send a message to King George to stop sending troops permanently. Then assassinate Beckett so that the orders won't be sent for another few years, because any new lord to be appointed won't be as trusted by King George. It's a catastrophy!" As the lords contemplated how to solve this issue, Lord Goldtimbers figured out how to solve the issue. "Ok so here's how it'll go," he said, "We know his plan, so we just need to stop him. Extra security outside Beckett's chambers, guards hidden inside, and for Charles, leave him to me." They make a few tweeks and agreed on the plan. Then, they made the arrangements needed for the plan. "Get me Blackbeard." Maxamillion told his personal courier secretly, "And... Jolly Roger. And Davy Jones. And the best mercenary you can find." The courier ran off with his instructions. "This is going to be my shining moment. But Lord Mallace and Lord Goldtimbers can't find out." Lord Mallace hid in the corner, behind the coatrack, listening to the whole plan. "I must warn Charles." To Be Continued... More will be added shortly. For now, enjoy!